Let's Play Don't Go to Sleep
"Let's Play Don't Go to Sleep" is the 25th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 129th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat try to stay up late at night so they can see a shooting star and wish on it. Plot The episode starts with the main four singing around a campfire in the forest. Mr. Cat hits Quack Quack with a mallet, as usual. Kaeloo tells him that he shouldn't put everyone in a bad mood, especially not tonight; it's a special night, because a shooting star that actually grants wishes will fall tonight. Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack want to stay up late enough to see it. Mr. Cat is certain that they will fall asleep within an hour. At 9 o'clock, Mr. Cat comes across Kaeloo meditating and thinks she's already fallen asleep. She explains that she's trying to rely on "cosmic energy" to keep her awake. Mr. Cat suggests that she can keep herself awake by slapping herself in the face. Stumpy isn't too worried. As a geek, he's been able to stay awake for extended periods of time. Kaeloo sees Quack Quack eating yogurt and warns him not to eat too much, or else he will fall asleep. Mr. Cat comes up with an idea: hitting Quack Quack with a mallet to force him to stay awake. Kaeloo says it would be enough for Quack Quack to exercise a bit. Mr. Cat obliges by shooting at him, forcing him to dodge the bullets. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that they can handle the situation perfectly well without him. Feeling upset, the latter backs away. Everyone tries harder to stay awake as it gets later and later. Kaeloo meditates upside down, Stumpy does stuff on his laptop, and Quack Quack exercises on top of a tree. Mr. Cat yawns loudly, knowing that yawning is contagious and everyone else will feel tired too. His plan works, but they still stay awake, although they're extremely sleepy. Quack Quack continues to jump rope and Stumpy keeps doing stuff on his laptop, but Kaeloo is starting to get tired. She nearly falls asleep, but manages to wake herself up just in time. She walks up to Mr. Cat, who is now asleep, and remarks on how ironic it is that even though he thought everyone else would be asleep in an hour, the only one who is asleep is him. Kaeloo herself feels like she's about to doze off, so she tries slapping herself in the face (like Mr. Cat suggested earlier) and singing a song. Stumpy stops her before she can sing because he thinks her songs are soporific. Kaeloo says she can stay up all the way until ten o'clock; unfortunately, it is ten o'clock, so she falls asleep on the ground. At twelve o'clock, Stumpy and Quack Quack are still awake. Kaeloo snuggles with Mr. Cat for warmth. Stumpy tries to play loud rock music to stay awake. The music wakes up Mr. Cat, who yells at Stumpy for waking him up. Mr. Cat notices Kaeloo snuggled up next to him and smiles. Quack Quack sets his alarm clock to ring every few seconds so it wakes him up if he falls asleep. Stumpy uses a machine that whacks him on the head if he falls asleep. At 2 o'clock, Stumpy tries making mosquito noises because mosquito buzzing has always kept him awake in the past. Exhausted, Stumpy and Quack Quack collapse on the ground. Determined to be the only one to "win", Stumpy makes Quack Quack go to sleep. The fairy from the magic star shows up and congratulates him. She asks him what his wish is. Too tired to think straight, he asks the fairy to transport his bed to him so he can sleep in it. Just as the fairy is about to leave, she runs into Mr. Cat, now fully awake thanks to a cup of coffee. The next morning, Kaeloo wakes up, disappointed to have not seen the fairy. Stumpy is fast asleep. Quack Quack tells her he fell asleep before he could see the fairy. Mr. Cat denies having seen the fairy, but the Bad Kaeloo clones and bar full of drinks next to him makes it obvious that he's lying. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Character * Fairy * Alternate Universe Kaeloo * Prehistoric Kaeloo * Muscular Toads * Flower Trivia * In this episode, Kaeloo willingly snuggles with a sleeping Mr. Cat because she's cold, but in "Let's Play Garage Sale" she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. * In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", it was revealed that Mr. Cat's ideal version of Smileyland would be populated by Bad Kaeloo clones. In this episode, when he gets the chance to make a wish, he wishes for several Bad Kaeloo clones (in addition to a bar full of drinks). * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Mr. Cat has Toads.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes